Next Flight Home
by dragonsprit
Summary: Its Christmas time and Imogen thinks about what the one she love and lost what happens when she meets Alex and they try to prove true love can come home again?
1. Memories that Wont Fade Away

**Welcome to my December Christmas short called Next Flight Home dedicated to my fellow Fimogen and Palex shippers.**

 **This will be a short three shot story that will reunite my top two ships.**

 **The chapters to this will be short but the story will be worth it.**

 **For followers of the Degrassi saviors' website don't forget to vote in the holiday polls.**

 **I posted a note concerning Freeing the other part of me on my Degrassi Saviors page please take a moment to read.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Here are the important things to keep in mind**

 **Takes place during Christmas week of Imogen's freshmen year at U of T she is 19 she broke up with Jack during her senior year.**

 **Alex is 27 and a high school teacher at a private school**

 **Fiona is 20 she did go to Rome but transferred to New York for her job she and Imogen talk on occasion and are friends**

 **Paige is 27 and is a fashion consultant**

 **That should cover it anything else will be in the short.**

 **Chapter1 Memories that Won't Fade Away**

Imogen thought she made the right decision letting Fiona go to Rome and accept that internship she really did but over the past year plus since she let Fiona go she couldn't help but feel that when she let Fiona she also let a big piece of her go as well something that became more noticeable with the holiday cheer going around.

Every street corner every side walk seemed to be oozing holiday cheer and as much as she tried to she just couldn't get into the holiday spirit.

Imogen and Fiona had kept in touched since Fiona left for Rome trying to adjust to being friends again after being lovers for while which for Fiona seemed easy but Imogen struggled with adjustment often finding herself looking at old pictures or mementos of her and Fiona together.

There would be nights Imogen would go on her laptop and look at pictures she saved from her time with Fiona and cry herself to sleep thinking of what could have been.

Some nights when she would skype with Fiona Imogen would fight the urge to cry missing her one time girlfriend wanting to hold her one last time.

As Christmas week grew closer Imogen found herself just begging for something anything to take her mind off Fiona but each idea she had seemed to make her feel worse than the last.

Since it was two days before Christmas she figured she would go see her father which turned out to be a minor distraction from Fiona induced heartache since today was one of his rare good days.

After spending most of her day with her father and wanting to go home since her house was empty with Natalie having taken a trip to a symposium in Chicago where she would be spending Christmas and New Year's Imogen decided to take her car and check out the Toronto night life.

Imogen drove for an hour finally stopping at small lounge which was known to have a mellow atmosphere having luckily found parking just a block over from the lounge Imogen made her way inside taking in the homie calm vibe given off by the place.

Imogen found a stool by the bar and thought she might as well order at least order something lite while she cleared her head.

A few moments later a tall brunette female bar keep came over to her.

"What'll it be kid?"

"Just a club soda with a lime please and two bacon sliders thanks."

"Alright 7 even kid."

Imogen pulled the money from her wallet on the inside of jacket and paid for her food.

"I'll be back in a few with your order."

The bar keep went to put Imogen's order in while she listened to the lite music being played on stage.

As Imogen began to fall into a small trance and drum her fingers to music a tall dark hair female knocked her from her stupor.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" the woman asked.

"Knock yourself out."

A few moments after Imogen sat down her food was brought to her while the woman next to was working on an Irish coffee.

As Imogen ate the woman next to her was unbeknownst to her trying to figure her out.

"Listen I hope this isn't to forward but you seem like you have a lot on your mind wanna talk about it?"

"What the hell keeping it in is driving me nuts I'm Imogen by the way."

"Alex nice to meet you."

"Same here." Imogen replied shaking Alex's hand.

"So Imogen what has you in such a down mood during Christmas week?"

"Let's just say this time of year tends to remind me that I'm the biggest idiot in the world."

"How's that?"

"I was dating a really amazing girl back in high school and it was going great until she got the chance of a lifetime to go to Rome and work for this big fashion designer long story short I ended things with her told her to take the job and now every time I think about that day I can't help but get upset because what we had was real and was growing to the point where I felt like she could have been my one."

"Oh the one that got away been there done that."

"Really how'd yours end?"

"Same way as yours except feel hard we were good until I got self-centered got mad that she wanted more and I refused compromised and our thing just ended there with me not willing to at least try and make it work."

"Ouch sorry."

"Don't be I've moved on she's big fashion icon in New York now even if I had a chance she would never take me back what we had is dead."

"Come on Alex you're telling me you wouldn't try again if you had the chance?"

"I mean I would but you only get one maybe two chances with a girl like Paige Michalchuk."

"Wait a minute you don't mean Paige Michalchuk the for Degrassi sprit squad captain do you?"

"Yeah how did you about her?"

My ex was a cheerleader and wouldn't shut up about her every time we past her squads picture."

"Wow so you went to Degrassi?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah I did."

"Small world."

"I guess yeah."

"Hey I just had a brilliant but crazy idea."

"Hey I went to Degrassi brilliant but crazy is normal in my book."

"You have a way to find your ex?"

"Yeah I do what are you thinking Alex?"

"Well I'm thinking we fly to New York and try for a Christmas miracle and try to reunite with our exes what do you say Imogen?"

"I say what do we have to lose Christmas is a time for miracles after all."

"Great I have a couple thousand unused airline miles from my aunt it should be enough to get us there for a few days."

"Okay I have some money saved up I can get us back."

"Great if you don't mind spending the night at my apartment I can get us tickets and we leave first thing in the morning."

"I'll do you one better crash at my place it's the least I can do for you after you listen to my sad story."

"Fine I could use a night away from my inconsiderate neighbor."

"It's settled than."

"Cool I just need to go home and pack a bag."

"We'll swing by your place you pack just get our tickets before we fall asleep tonight you can look on the way over to my place."

"Well let's go Imogen we have a Christmas miracle to attempt."

"Right behind you Alex."

The newly formed friends left the lounge hoping their plan for Christmas romance worked.

 **Next update will be up ASAP including Fiona meeting Paige.**


	2. Two Sides of thee Same Coin

**Here is the second chapter to this Christmas adventure again I caution readers that this chapter will be on the short side.**

 **Chapter2 Two Sides to the Same Coin**

Fiona Coyne thought she had it all she was rich beautiful successful living in the big apple doing her dream job and getting paid for handsomely for it there were times she felt like she didn't believe that everything had fallen perfectly into place for her at the age twenty.

Fiona loved her job working for one of Italy's top designers and getting her chance to create and sell her own clothes was a bonus but there were times Fiona felt incomplete like she was missing a piece of herself but being the world of cutting edge fashion Fiona learned to compartmentalize her feelings and just focus on the task at hand a skill that had served her well in the almost three years she had been working.

Fiona advanced quickly at the work being promoted to full fledged designer in only a year and a half which opened the door for her to move back to New York and really take the fashion world by storm.

Tonight was a big night for Fiona she would be attending a Christmas party put on by Jean the head of her company this was a big deal for Fiona because there was talk going around in the office that fashion consultant to the stars Paige Michalchuk was going to be in attendance and the whole office knew that if Paige was there she had the power to make or break any designers future being that both her blog and magazine had millions of followers.

Fiona was just wrapping up some last minute paper work at her office when her boss walked into her office.

Jean was a petite brunette with short black hair and green eyes and a fair complexion who was a pretty mellow boss for someone in such a stressful position.

"Fiona good you haven't left yet"

"No but I will be gone just as soon as I upload these contracts and send them off."

"Listen I was hoping you'd do me a huge favor I'll owe you big for this."

"Depends what it is."

I need you to scan the mock ups of the magazine cover to Ray at the printers now I've been so swamped today that I forgot to do it and if I don't get those out we are going to lose a shit ton of business."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it just make sure my table at the gala tonight is a good one I don't want to end up sitting on the other side of the moon with Simon again I swear if he hits on me again I will break his nose this time its like the guy is incapable of understanding that I am a lesbian."

"Consider it done and speaking of which how are things with Imogen your sexy ex turned friend haven't heard you mention her in a bit."

"Things are fine and before you ask for the millionth time no I will not set you up with her."

"Come on Fiona you said it yourself you're over her who knows maybe I could be her Ms. Right."

Listen Jean you may be five years older than me and my boss but there's no way in hell I'm setting you up with Imogen she's off limits." Fiona growled.

"I knew it you won't set me up with her because you're still in love with her even after she broke up with you so you could take the job in Rome".

"Jean I'm not still in love with my ex." Fiona yelled not caring who heard her.

"Bull shit if you weren't you wouldn't be ready to rip my head off admit it given the chance you'd accept Imogen with open arms no questions asked".

Fiona blushed at her bosses tone knowing it was the truth.

"Jean you're an ass you know that right?"

"You're only saying that because you I'm right."

"Fine I admit it you're right happy!"

"Very now finish up in here and go get ready for gala tonight I'm gone." Jean said cracking a smile as she turned to leave.

An hour later Fiona finished up her work and headed home to change for the gala.

As Fiona caught a cab back to her loft she began to think about what Jean had said about taking Imogen back no questions asked she had to admit even though it did hurt when Imogen broke up with her she understood why she did it and deep down hoped that there was some small chance that one day the two would find there way back to each other some how.

When Fiona pulled up to her loft she paid the driver and went up to her loft already having laid out her dress for the gala since it was snowing Fiona was careful walking inside.

Once inside she went up to her 27th floor loft and opened the door taking off her stuff and heading for her room.

Fiona noticed the picture of her and Imogen from the frostival glancing at it then tracing over it with her finger secretly hoping for a second chance with her one true love.

Fiona took a quick shower and dressed in her midnight blue gown and white shoes she made sure to pack her snow boots to get outside choosing to change before entering the venue.

Fiona fished getting dressed and made her way to her black SUV and headed for the venue luckily for her traffic in Manhattan on Christmas Eve wasn't so bad so she was able to get a valet spot at the hotel.

After changing into her shoes and heading inside Fiona was seated with a few big donors which luckily hadn't arrived yet so she decided to get a some cider at the bar.

Having been sober a few years now Fiona was able to be around alcohol and resist the urge to drink.

As she was listening to the band play Fiona noticed that Paige was heading in her direction so she decided to act casual and draw attention to herself.

Paige was dressed in a red gown with white shoes and her hair down.

Paige sat down ordered egg nog and she sipped decided to approach Fiona.

"Excuse me you wouldn't happen to be Fiona Coyne would you?"

Fiona took a sip of drink and answered.

"Yes I would you must be Paige I've heard great things about you."

"Nice to meet you Fiona you seem to be enjoying yourself tonight."

"I guess it is a Christmas gala after all".

"You have a point listen not to be to forward but you seem like you'd rather be anywhere but here what do you say we hit the upstairs lounge and talk for a bit?"

"Sure but don't you have to make your rounds?"

"Forget that thirty seconds in and I knew what I was going to put out about your company you guys have nothing to worry about besides my table is full of couples I can't be around that now."

"I'm game if you are."

The pair left the main room and headed for the upstairs lounge grabbing a table overlooking the city.

"So Fiona walking in I noticed you weren't exactly in the Christmas spirit want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to bring you down with my issues."

"Its okay Fiona I'm a good listener."

"Well alright if you say so."

"I'm all ears."

"Well I was finishing up some last minute work when my boss starts talking to me about my ex girlfriend and how I should set them since I claimed to be over her and I not so smoothly took the took the bait snapped at her and admitted that I still had feelings for my ex girlfriend and would take her back no problem if I had the chance and ever since earlier tonight I've been a mess thinking about her how insane is that?"

Paige chuckled a bit before answering.

"Actually that's not messed up at all because I got caught in that trap myself just yesterday by older brother and his boyfriend damn him and his Degrassian sense of romance."

"Wait a minute you said Degrassian as in Degrassi did you by any chance go to Degrassi?"

"I did cheer captain for years."

Crazy what was your exes name if you don't mind me asking."

"Its cool her name was Alex we were enemies turned friends turned lovers we broke up after I got a chance in the fashion world."

"Crazy my breakup happened because of fashion too."

"I guess we're like two sides to the same coin."

"Funny how that happens."

"I guess it is."

"Paige if you don't mind me asking would you take Alex back if you had the chance?"

"Honestly after everything I went through with relationships after her I would I'm convinced she would have been my forever."

"I know what you mean listen I know its still early but what do you say we blow this party and watch a few Christmas movies with some hot chocolate at my loft while we get to know each other you can even stay the night if you want."

"I don't want to impose it is Christmas eve after all."

"Its no problem my family is on vacation in Aspen i had to work so I'm alone I could use the company."

"Well Alright than I have an over night bag in my car just let me forward some stuff to your boss and we can go."

Ten minutes later the duo left the left the party as new friends unaware of the surprise that awaited them.

 **Next chapter will be up ASAP and will include the couples reuniting and a Christmas surprise.**


	3. Coming Home to You

**Welcome to the ending of Next Flight Home thanks to everyone who has shown any form of support for this story.**

 **This won** **'** **t be the last time I write these two pairings together for sure I** **'m always coming up with new story ideas so stay tuned you never know when a story idea will strike.**

 **Just so you guys know replacing this story will be My Self Inflicted Twisted Reality a blurb for that story can be found on my fan-fiction author page and any relevant info pertaining to that story can be found on my page located on the Degrassi Saviors website.**

 **My Self Inflicted Twisted Reality will debut no later than January so look out for it.**

 **As always check out the Degrassi Saviors website for all up to date info on my stories.**

 **Chapter3 Coming Home to You**

After taking a red eye flight and crashing at a motel in Manhattan Imogen and Alex caught a few hours of sleep in their room before beginning their quest to reunite with their exes.

Once they woke up Imogen noticed it was 1:30 in the afternoon so if they wanted they could catch a late lunch before beginning their search.

Imogen found Alex just sitting gazing out the window at the snow that was coating the New York streets.

"Hey Alex you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good Imogen just thinking is all no big."

"I get you wanna head out and grab a bite before we start our little mission?"

"Why not we shouldn't go looking for our loves on empty stomachs especially in a big city like New York"

"True but if Fiona's last post on Face Range is any indication we shouldn't be searching for her anyway."

"Why's that?".

"She's at her loft on the upper east side and has been there most of the day."

"Okay so your beloved is in a swanky loft that still leaves us to track down Paige there's no telling if she's even in the city she could have gone back to Toronto to spend time with her family or they could be as far Switzerland where her brother Dylan plays hockey."

"Don't worry about that we'll try and track down Paige somehow but for right now lets get lunch I'm starved."

"Whatever I just hope our little Christmas adventure has a happy ending."

The duo each got dressed and headed to a small diner the west side.

"Imogen I don't know about you but I feel like a nice hot soup right about now." Alex said as they walked into the diner.

"Sounds like a plan Alex."

The duo ordered two small chicken soups and waited in their booth.

"So Imogen on the way over here I was thinking if we do manage to find Fiona and she hears you out what are you planning to do about your relationship?"

"Well Alex ever since I broke up with Fiona I have always had something inside that told me if I ever got a second chance with Fiona I'd make sure this time I didn't screw it up which is why I'm carrying this."

Imogen went into her coat pocket and pulled out a red velvet box opening the lid and revealing a 10kt gold ring with a 1kt diamond in the middle.

"That's beautiful Imogen."

"Thanks I brought it a few months ago after I realized that Fiona was my true love hoping that one day I'd be able to give it to her."

"Sweet I wish I had a ring to give to Paige she deserves at least that much she's partly responsible for my change."

"I have an idea there should be at least one jeweler open if we find one why don't you get Paige a ring and really make good on your second chance it'll be like something out of those heart felt romantic movies."

"You know what its Christmas time what the hell if I was going to just throw money around who better than my one true love right."

"Sure."

Once there orders came Alex and Imogen made small getting closer with each other even though they were complete opposites they had become fast friends which they both were thankful for.

After finishing their food the duo paid and made their way over to a small jewelers on the east side.

"So any thought to what you want the ring to look?"

"Actually I'm thinking a simple gold band with a diamond in the middle and film reels on the sides since our first relationship started at a movie premiere."

"Oh the Jay and silent Bob movie you told me about that's sweet."

Alex and Imogen were greeted by a woman and explaining their situation she agreed to have the ring ready in a couple of hours.

Meanwhile at Fiona's loft Fiona and Paige were binge watching Christmas movies the last of which was _Miracle on 34 Street._

"Well another movie down what now?" Paige asked removing the movie from the DVD player.

"I say we watch another movie but a funny one this time."

"How about _Jingle All the Way_ an oldie but goody." Paige suggested.

"Fine order it."

Paige ordered the movie and the friends began to watch.

Half way into the movie Fiona noticed Paige gazing into space.

"Hey Paige you there you look lost."

"Yeah its just I can't help but think about the last time I felt so at peace watching TV."

"I know the feeling Imogen and I used to do things like this all time when we were dating there's just something about being near a warm fire close to someone not having a care in the world I miss that feeling."

"I had a few experiences like that with Alex sometimes I wish I could have that back hell if she were here right now I'd tell her I'm sorry for not fighting harder to save us."

Just outside the loft Imogen and Alex had made their way from the jewelers to the building where the Coyne loft was located.

"Imogen are you sure this is the place?"

"I am Alex I looked it up online the only Coynes that live in New York live at this address."

"I hope you're right and the hardest thing we have to do is track down Paige after all non of her social media leaves a clue as to where she is she seems to have gone silent for the holiday."

"Don't worry Alex I promise we'll find her now come on."

Imogen and Alex made their into the building slipping the doorman $100 and explaining their situation in exchange for Fiona's loft number.

"I cant believe your ex lives here."

"Its nice Alex I'll admit that but I love Fiona for more than just her money."

"Trust me I got that when I met you you're in love."

Imogen and Alex finally found Fiona's 20th floor loft and stood at the door.

"What are you waiting for Imogen ring the bell."

"I'm nervous I cant move."

"Imogen we've come too far for you to blow this now here give me your hand."

Alex took Imogen's hand and rang the wooden bell.

"What if shes not home Alex?"

"Imogen give her minute relax you're making me nervous now."

A few moments later the door opened revealing Fiona who was dressed in black sweats and red Christmas sweater.

"Oh my gosh Imogen what are you doing here?"

"Surprise I came to see you can we come in?" Imogen asked sheepishly.

"Sure but who's your friend?"

"Fiona this is Alex we met at lounge yesterday."

"Well its nice to meet you Alex come in."

Alex and Imogen took in the atmosphere of the loft as they walked in sitting on the couch Paige was in the washroom so she didn't hear the door.

"So Imogen what are you really doing here you don't strike me as the type to just show up without telling me."

"Well the truth is I realized that letting you go was a huge mistake and took me meeting Alex yesterday at a lounge to realize I should have fought harder for us I love you Fiona and I don't want to lose you again."

Just as Imogen spoke Paige came back from the washroom.

"Fiona who was at the do.."

Paige looked up to notice Alex a few feet from her.

"Lexi what are you doing here?"

Everyone was shocked but Fiona was the first to have found her voice.

"Paige this by any chance wouldn't be Alex would it?"

"Yes Fiona the person I'm staring at is my Alex."

"Well this is a surprise" Fiona quipped back.

"How are both our exes in your living room Fiona?"

"Alex and Imogen met yesterday at a lounge apparently so I guess we have a reunion of sorts here."

"Well hey it is Christmas time i cant think of a bigger time for such a miracle we might as well enjoy it."

"Hold on Paige something tells me there's more to this meeting."

It was at this time Imogen nodded at Alex and was ready to go all in.

"Fiona Paige while we're happy to see/meet you Alex and I both came here for one reason and one reason only and that was to fix the mistakes that happened in each of our relationships we both know one or both of us went wrong when we left our relationships so we flew here to ask both of you if you were willing to give our relationships a second shot but this time we make them for life."

Both Paige and Fiona where stunned when both Imogen and Alex each took a knee revealing their respective rings.

Fiona and Paige were stunned when the next thing they heard were the words that they never thought they would ever get the chance to hear.

"Fiona Coyne I was stupid to give up on us will you give me a second chance to make it up to you by marrying me?"

Fiona wiped away a tear before answering.

"Imogen you always had my heart yes I'll marry you."

After slipping the ring on Fiona kissed Imogen finally feeling whole.

As Alex saw the scene in front of her with Fiona and Imogen she made her move on Paige.

"Paige we both screwed up but this is our second chance will you marry me and make us whole again?"

Paige didn't even think twice she stood Alex up took the ring slipped it on and gave her a searing kiss.

"Does that answer your question Alex?"

"Yes it does Paige yes it does."

As Alex and Imogen admired the looks their fiancees faces they finally felt like their Christmas their lives and hearts were finally whole because they were home.

 **That does it for this Christmas short hopefully you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
